unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilzatch Zill
Gilzatch Zil is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Horde Battalion, he is a specialized sniper and tracker for the Horde. Personality Like all goblins Gilzatch a greedy little man and he lives by the belief of 'Time is Money' and thinks wasting time is wasting money. Because of this belief he does not offer up his services without an excess charge, with an agreement that any expenses he makes during combat are to be reimbursed by his client when the job is done. Often charging for minor wounds, bullets, damage to clothing, time spent in the field, overtime, exertion of effort, pet food, and also bounty prices. He often scams people out of money even while on a job, usually through scrupulous means. He also believes himself to be lucky, often surviving and finding things of great worth that should have been impossible. Either ducking at the right moment or even tripping into a hole that has a treasure within. He has even trained his pet to hone in on this lucky trait to act as Gilzatch warning bell in case of danger as well as loot. Appearance A short goblin with dark green skin. He has white spiky Mohawk and piercings on his left ear and nose. History A former member of the Bildgewater Cartel before it was integrated into the Horde. He was a trade prince before he was cast from the order after being betrayed by Galliwax, and even his woman turned on him. When this happened he took up bounty work and made a good living off it, becoming a famed and often expensive mercenary for anyone. Often helping in tracking down targets and even protecting people. Plot Gilzatch joined the fleet as a business opportunity, claiming a great deal of wealth for himself during his time and even building himself a small mansion on the Verdant Sphere where he often relaxes when not on duty. Equipment Weapon: Crossfire Carbine - A High Caliber sniper rifle that he personally crafted and uses for all manner of wet-work. Armor: Saurok Stalker Battle Gear - Specially made combat gear collected during his bounty work in Pandaria for the Pandaran in exterminating Saurok invasion forces. Special Equipment: Rocket Boots - ''Gilzatch uses special rocket boots in battle. Skills and Abilities '''Master Marksman': Gilzatch is a skilled and expert Marksman, capable of shooting at an accuracy of nearly fifteen hundred meters. Although his record is nearly twenty two hundred meters. Enhanced Traits: As a Hunter he had extensive training in the wilds and also in a way becoming part of nature, allowing him to take on certain characteristics of certain animals to enhance his own abilities. * Enhanced Sight: The main reason for his exceptional shooting skills is due to his incredible sight, able to shoot on the fly at a range of fifteen hundred feet, without a scope. He also is able to pull off shots like these as fast as he can reload his weapon. * Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes and speed is much greater than the rest of those of his race. Capable of running at phenomenal speeds on foot and also having a great deal of dexterity. * Enhanced Resistance: Due to his close connection to nature, despite being a goblin, he has a much greater resistance to some poisons and natural toxins in the environment. Expert Trapper: Due to his skills in hunting he is skilled in trap making and also capturing and killing prey with special devices. Explosive Expert: Gilzatch has extensive knowledge in explosives and bombs, often using them for his traps and also at random moments during a fight to escape from a close target. Genius Level Intellect: Gilzatch has extensive knowledge of finances and economics, allowing him to amass a great deal of wealth when he was a Trade Prince. But after his loss of position he used his intellect to fight, using his quick cunning to lure enemies into traps and even misdirect foes. He even used these same abilities to trick and manipulate people in corporations on Earth to force them capitulating to the Fleets demands. Pet Genji: This little creature is a blue sapphire bettle that can sense gold. Trivia Gilzatch Zil is an original character made by M.A.DMatt6